genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of New York City
The Battle of New York City was the inciting incident of the Global Culture War between the Polity and the Union. Taking place during 2068, in New York City, the battle resulted in a victory for the Union and sparked their invasion of North America. Prelude to Battle Prior to the battle, President Patricia Bartlet-Young of the Polity was making a speech about the Union's aggression. Battle The initial attack came in the form of tendrils of Union Nanotech spreading over the city, along with an assault by infantry and Spider Tanks. Union forces were met by resistance from the New York Police Department, though it was largely ineffectual. The Polity responded by scrambling Interceptors, one of which was piloted by Julian Chase, and deploying its own Striders and infantry from the Anvil alongside other bases, and attempting to evacuate the civilian population. In The Air At least one wing of Interceptors encountered Union Drones and took several losses. Two of the interceptor broke off to engage the drones, while Chase and one other continued into the city. They encountered further resistance from Union Fighters, but were able to destroy them. They spotted a Behemoth, and attempted to destroy it, though their efforts failed as it was protected by Nanotech and a large amount of point defense. After determining that a conventional attack was not going to work, the interceptor wing's commanding officer, Simone Rasmussen, requested and was granted permission to deploy an ESD to disable the nanotech. Before the device could be detonated, however, the Behemoth, detecting the charging process, destroyed Razzle's interceptor, prompting Colonel Marin to order a withdrawal of all Polity forces. Chase reminded the Colonel that he still had his ESD, but was ordered to fall back and defend the Polity's transports. After initially moving to do so, Chase disobeyed orders, swinging back towards the walker and charging his ESD. Expecting the Behemoth to detect this and try to stop him, he tossed the charging ESD upward and shielded it from enemy fire with his own interceptor, taking heavy damage in the process. The ESD detonated over the battlefield, disabling the Nanotech, but Chase, unable to eject, crashed. On The Ground Although the Polity had some success against Union ground forces, they were outnumbered and had several disadvantages. Union forces were able to hack robots used by Polity infantry forces, turning them against their allies. Additionally, the Nanotech sweeping across the battlefield killed Polity infantry and made it dangerous for the Striders to engage, as a single breach in the cockpit could allow the Nanotech to attack the pilot. Eventually, Polity ground forces were ordered to withdraw along with the Interceptors and civilians. Aftermath Though at least some of New York's population was evacuated, the Polity took heavy losses in the battle and was eventually forced to retreat, leaving the city to the Union. Chase was grievously and permanently wounded, though the Experimental Science Unit was able to recover him for use in the gen:LOCK program.Category:Battles